perfect stranger
by kaoriejung
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 3] kim jongin tidak tahu apakah ini hal buruk atau baik, dirinya baru saja pindah dan dihadapkan fakta bahwa ia harus tinggal seatap dengan pria pucat bernama oh sehun, dan lebih anehnya mereka tidak saling mengenal/"sumpah kali ini aku tidak melakukan apa-apa/ "jangan anggap aku mesum, okay?" /"ashh—k-kai" /"we need to finish something" / bxb / kaixsehun
1. prologue

**Perfect strangers**

Kaoriejung presents ©

Cast: Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun / KaiHun or SeKai?

B x b / yaoi

Don't like don't read.

.

.

 _ **Prologue**_

Kim Jongin, kini resmi menjadi murid pindahan di salah satu _foreign school_ di korea, _Seoul foreign school._ Jongin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kedua orang tuanya, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai memang sempat bersekolah di salah satu foreign school di jerman semasa _middle school_ dan menjalani masa _freshman_ di salahsatu _high school_ yang berada di jerman. kemudian beberapa bulan yang lalu kedua orang tua Jongin memutuskan untuk menerbangkan pria _tan_ itu kembali ke Negara asalnya, _South Korea_.

Pada awalnya Jongin sama sekali tidak mau kembali ke korea. Yang benar saja, dirinya merasa dikhianati oleh kedua orang tuanya, oke terdengar sedikit berlebihan tapi begitulah kurang lebih?

Lagipula apa bagusnya Korea? Disini dia tidak bisa menemukan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti di jerman. Dan lagi, kepindahannya ke korea adalah sebuah paksaan yang teramat. Pada awalnya, _momma_ dan _daddy_ nya akan menitipkan Jongin dirumah _grandparents_ nya, yang dimana terjadi pertentangan besar. Dan pada akhirnya ia setuju dipindahkan, dengan catatan tinggal sendiri di apartemen pribadi, tanpa kiko, kakak tiri perempuannya yang super berisik.

Hari pertama Jongin disekolah cukup baik, tidak ada hal-hal buruk yang menimpanya, _well,_ untuk sementara waktu mungkin.

Seperti siang ini, ia sedang asyik berbincang dengan teman-teman barunya yang bisa dibilang tidak buruk. Lagi pula, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa _foreign school_ di korea ternyata tidak buruk. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolahnya semasa di Jerman, maksudnya, perempuan dan kamar mandi memiliki ikatan yang absolut.

Mengerti 'kan?

Jongin bahkan sudah menemukan teman yang sekiranya tepat untuk bergaul, ada kris yang setengah kanada, dan Jessica yang rupawan dan digilai hampir semua lapisan masyarakat, terkecuali Jongin yang berfikir bahwa Jessica sama halnya dengan wanita setengah kuda, jangan tanyakan kenapa, sungguh Jessica bukan wanita yang berprilaku bak putri kerajaan.

" _jongin, wanna chillax_?" kris berdiri dari kursinya, mengajak pria tan yang sedaritadi fokus pada ponselnya. mommanya menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting lagi, dan perihal ia yang mulai akan memindahkan barang ke apartemen barunya,karena sejak awal dirinya menjejakkan kakinya disini, ia secara sementara tinggal dirumah _grandma_ nya.

"hoi, let's go" Jongin bangkit dan benjalan cepat mengejar kris dengan kaki panjangnya. Disepajang lorong kelas, jongin berasa seperti berada di film _mean girls_ untuk sejenak, dikarenakan ramai dan sesaknya dipenuhi orang-orang yang ntah sedang apa.

"omong-omong, kau mau ikut tidak nanti malam?" kris membuka percakapan mereka disela perjalanan, jonign hanya melirik menandakan ia sedikit ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria setengah kanada bertubuh _gigantic_ ini.

"bar didekat sini, _just chilling or may be bangs some chicks there_ " kris _smirking_.

" _holy shit_ , sayang sekali aku harus memindahkan barangku ke apartemen malam ini, mungkin lain kali" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, ingin, sangat ingin ikut, namun ia juga tidak mau berlama-lama tinggal dirumah neneknya, bisa gila.

 _"no probs bro"_ kris mengangguk maklum.

.

.

Pria _tan_ dengan rambut _dark chocolate_ itu baru saja pulang dari sekolah,melihat keadaan kamar 'sementara'nya yang sudah bersih mengindikasikan bahwa barang-barangnya sudah dibawa oleh suruhan _grandma_ nya siang ini.

Setelah dirinya bersih-bersih, kemudian pamit kepada nenek dan kakek tercintanya, dan mendengarkan banyak petuah-petuah yang jongin sudah hafal sekali.

Selama diperjalanan menuju apartemen ibunya tak berhenti merepet dalam sambungan telepon, seperti jangan lupa kunjungi _grandma_ dan _grandpa_ , jangan berbuat aneh-aneh, jangan terlalu sering ke klub malam, jangan terlalu sering mencomot wanita dari pinggir jalan karena bisa menyebabkan STD*, jangan begini, jangan begitu dan hal-hal lainnya yang dimana Jongin malas untuk mendengarnya.

setelah diantar ke salah satu apartemen disalah satu daerah di Seoul.

Jongin menuju ke lobi untuk bertanya perihal lantai dan ruangan miliknya, lantai 13 nomor 3A.

Kemudian segera melesat dengan sebuah koper kecil berisikan barang-barang 'penting' di tangan kirinya.

Jongin memilah apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah masuk ke apartemennya, dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak berbahagia, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memiliki ruang pribadi sendiri, dimana selama ia hidup hampir 18 tahun tidak pernah mendapatkannya.

Jongin berdiri didepan pintu bertuliskan 13/3A kemudian menekan password yang diberitahu oleh salah satu orang terpercaya neneknya, baru setengah dari password tertekan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan seorang pria pucat dengan aksen eropa kental dan rambut _dirtygray_ berdiri tepat didepan Jongin, membuat pria tan itu sedikit kaget, dan membaca ulang tulisan yang terdapat didepan pintu kemudian membandingkannya dengan apa yang ia dengar di lobi tadi,

'13/3A'

'13/3A'

'benar kok'

Pria pucat didepannya masih diam, hanya memperhatikan Jongin dengan seksama, tanpa ada wajah heran,

"maaf, tapi apartemen ini milikku?" Jongin memberikan aksen ragu pada akhir kalimatnya.

"ini juga apartemenku" pria itu melanjutkan, membuat Jongin menyerit, baiklah ada apa sekarang?

"t-tapi—"

" _jongin, rite_?" pria pucat itu menunjuk Jongin yang masih bertahan dengan wajah idiot dan heran, suara pria didepannya membuat jongin sedikit merinding, ah bukan, aksen britania dari pria didepannyalah.

"i-iya" Jongin mengigit bibir,

"oh! Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal satu apartemen" pria itu tersenyum sangat ramah, sampai matanya menghilang membentuk bulan sabit.

 _ **Prologue end.**_

 _ **Note:**_

 _ ***STD:**_ sexual transmitted diseases a.k.a penyakit sex menular.

HAAAAALOOOO EVERYONE! Siapa yang masih inget kao huhuhu.

Sorry for long time not update, jadi sehabis kelas 12 kemaren I got super busy and hectic time here, dan baru berencana mengulang fiction-fictionku yang terbengkalai, this is a prologue, dan aku sudah pernah nge post sebelumnya.

Jadi bagaimana, should I continue all of the unfinished story atau bikin baru?

Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow story ini! I'll be update as soon as possible! Ditunggu responnya ya:3

Oh iya yang mau ngobrol2 sekedar make friends with me, bisa add aku di:

Bbm: 5D2E6717

SEE YOU GUYS!


	2. Chapter 1

**Perfect strangers**

Kaoriejung presents ©

Cast: Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun / KaiHun or SeKai?

B x b / yaoi

Don't like don't read.

.

.

 **Prev chap**

" _jongin, rite_?" pria pucat itu menunjuk Jongin yang masih bertahan dengan wajah idiot dan heran, suara pria didepannya membuat jongin sedikit merinding, ah bukan, aksen britania dari pria didepannyalah.

"i-iya" Jongin mengigit bibir,

"oh! Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal satu apartemen" pria itu tersenyum sangat ramah, sampai matanya menghilang membentuk bulan sabit

 **Chaper 1**

"HAH? Tinggal satu apartemen?!" mata Jongin membola, ada masalah apa lagi ini, dan kenapa ada orang lain dalam apartemennya, diulangi apartemenNYA, oh astaga apakah ini suatu kesalahan atau bagaimana.

"t-tunggu sepertinya ada yang harus diluruskan, sebentar aku akan menelfon ibuku" Jongin dengan terburu mendial ibunya, ntah apa yang terjadi, dirinya masih berusaha mengumpulkan puzzle-puzzle yang sukar dipecahkan, ini adalah bencana besar, bagaimana mungkin dirinya harus tinggal dengan seseorang? Lebih lagi, ia tidak mengenal sama sekali, sedikitpun tentang pria bersurai abu-abu, berwajah pucat dan berbibir— baiklah, kim jongin sedang tidak fokus disini.

Sementara pria didepannya hanya membatu menunggu jongin yang menelfon ibunya dengan wajah seperti orang baru sadar dari _hangover._

 _'halo Jongin'_

" _momma! Aku tinggal sendiri kan?"_ Jongin mengigit bibirnya,

 _'oh kamu sudah sampai di apartemen ya?'_

 _"ibu jawab aku, aku tinggal sendiri kan?"_ di ujung sambungan telepon ibunya tertawa renyah,

 _'sudah bertemu Sehun?_ ' Jongin memutar mata, sial, ia seharusnya tahu.

 _"ibuu, aku kan sudah bilang a—"_

 _'tinggalah baik-baik! Sehun teman satu sekolahmu, berbaik hatilah dengannya, sudah ya ibu masih banyak pekerjaan' dan_ sambungan terputus secara sepihak, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih merasa dibodohi, dibohongi dan dihianati, _again¸_ kim jongin, jangan hiperbola. Tapi serius, muka jongin sangat tidak terkontrol kali ini.

Dan juga, satu yang baru jongin ketahui, pria didepannya bernama sehun.

" _hey tan boy!_ sudah belum? Kalau sudah silahkan masuk, aku mau keluar membeli kola dan popcorn" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah jongin yang seperti kambing dungu. OH demi janggut merlin, jongin benar-benar _lost_ kali ini, pikirannya terus teracak-acak oleh kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa menit belakangan.

" _tan boy, hey? Are you there?"_ sehun menyerit, pria didepannya masih terdiam tanpa ada balasan, apa jangan-jangan jongin melakukan ritual _astral project_ seperti yang baru-baru ini sehun baca di internet? Astaga itu membuatnya merinding.

" _huh?_ Kalau begitu aku pergi " sehun melenggang setelah merasa diacuhkan, mimiknya terus mencibir jongin yang bahkan tidak berkedip saat dirinya menjentikkan jari dan melambaikannya, seakan pria tan itu memang benar-benar sedang _out of body,_ astaga, memikirkannya membuat sehun bergidik ngeri.

Sementara jongin setelah sekian detik seperti berada di dimensi lain, berkedip.

Sial,sial, sial, seharusnya ia tahu mengapa _momma_ nya dengan mudah memberikan izin untuk tinggal di apartemen, terlebih lagi sendirian. _Shit,_ seharusnya ia tahu, seharusnya ia merasa curiga dengan wanita yang sudah hampir memasuki kepala lima tersebut.

"sial" Jongin tersadar, kali ini benar-benar tersadar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasukan koper dan menutup pintu apartemen.

.

.

Jongin mengamati interior apartemen yang baginya cukup besar, sepertinya roommate barunya a.k.a sehun adalah orang yang bersih, jadi Jongin tidak punya masalah dengan 'kebersihan' kedepannya.

Beberapa interiornya terlihat minimalis, di ujung kanan apartemen, terdapat dua pintu kanan dan kiri yang Jongin duga adalah kamar tidur. Lalu ada satu pintu lagi di bagian lain apartemen, ntahlah apa.

Pria tan itu berjalan pada sisi yang agak bersebrangan dengan kedua pintu, mencoba melihat isi pintu yang berdiri tunggal. Sesuai ekspektasinya, itu adalah kamar mandi.

Kaki jongin melangkah menuju pintu putih yang berada di sisi lainnya, membuka pintu sebelah kanan, Jongin sedikit tersentak melihat kamar tersebut, kemungkinan besar ini adalah kamar Sehun, didominasi warna biru dan abu-abu pucat, terlihat rapi, bersih, dan aesthetic.

Berarti kamarnya berada di sebelah kiri?

Jongin kemudian berjalan menuju ke sebelah kiri, membuka ragu pintu tersebut, mengintip sejenak, dominasi warna putih gading dan krem, kali ini ia bisa menebak bahwa ini adalah kamarnya, dilihat dari beberapa barang yang sudah tersusun rapi milik dirinya, sesuai ekspektasi. Setidaknya ibunya benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bukan anak pungut di jalanan kota berlin.

Jongin memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Ia kemudian berfikir, bagaimana sifat dari roomatenya, apakah pria itu seorang _animal party,_ atau _bookworm,_ ntahlah. Dirinya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa _shook_ pasca mengetahui bahwa ia tidak tinggal sendiri di apartemenNYA tidak, apartemen dirinya dan sehun.

Belum sampai 10 menit Jongin berada di kamar barunya, dari arah pintu kamar terdengar suara ketukan dari seseorang,

"Jongin, ada bulgogi di meja" dan suara langkah kaki menjauh, pertanda pria pucat itu sudah tak berada didepan kamarnya.

Dirinya menghela nafas, awalnya mungkin akan sedikit _awkward_ mungkin lama-lama tidak. Pria itu melirik jam pada ponselnya, sudah pukul 7 yang berarti ia lelah dan harus mandi. Dan rencana sehabis ini ia akan sedikit melakukan ' _bonding time'_ dengan pria yang ia asumsikan _half Britain_ itu.

Di ujung kamar terlihat pintu yang menurut jongin dapat dipastikan sebuah kamar mandi, setidaknya kamar mandi dalam membuat dirinya tak perlu susah-suah selalu keluar kamar hanya sekedar mandi, _well¸_ mengingat kamar mandi di luar yang sempat ia tengok bentuk dan rupanya.

Jongin mengambil handuk berwarna krem muda dari lemari pakaiannya, kemudian membuka pintu, pikirannya sudah melayang mengenai air hangat dan bak mandi yang penuh jug—

" _GODNESS!_ (M-maaf)! K-kenapa kamu ada di kamar mandiku?!" Jongin segera berbalik badan melihat Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca kamar mandiNYA, baiklah ditekankan, Dengan handuk lembab yang terlilit di pinggangnya, dapat diasumsikan kalau pria itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"kamar mandi ini 1 untuk dua kamar,Jongin. Lagipula, untuk apa kau berbalik, kita kan sama-sama pria" Sehun memasang wajah datar, jika dipikir-pikir Jongin bodoh juga ya. Dengan ragu jongin kembali memutar badannya.

"jadi kamar mandinya _sharing_?" Jongin menghadap kearah Sehun yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel.

" _absolutely_ " sehun menjentikkan jari kemudian tersenyum simpul. Jongin menarik nafas panjang, ibunya benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"omong-omong, kita belum berkenalan secara layak, aku—" Jongin bersandar pada dahan pintu,

"Oh Sehun" Sehun masih meneliti tubuhnya didepan kaca, jongin menyeritkan dahinya, astaga pria ini.

"Baiklah oh sehun, aksen brit—"

"benar, _half britain._ Tepatnya _Yorkshire"_ sehun berhenti meperhatikan tubuhnya di kaca, mengarah ke samping agar berhadapan langsung dengan jongin yang bersandar pada pintu.

" _demi god._ Kamu ini keturunan cenayang atau bagaimana?" jongin sarkastik.

"baiklah, jadi kata _momma_ ku, kita satu sekolah, kamu di kelas mana?" jongin berusaha sabar dengan pria aneh didepannya.

"sama sepertimu"

"benarkah? Kenapa tadi tidak bertemu?" Jongin kemudian mendekat, menjadi duduk di meja wastafel, namun berjarak lumayan jauh dari Sehun.

"karena hari ini aku sedang ada urusan, dan kamu berisik" Sehun masih mempertahankan wajah datar tidak berekspresi, sementara Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya, rasanya ingin dirinya mencabik-cabik jawah datar pria didepannya, terkutuklah kau.

"hanya bertanya" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian jongin malah semakin merangsek masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dan duduk pada meja ubin dekat wastafel, dimana sehun masih berdiri dan melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca yang sedikit berembun.

"kim jong, keluar sana, aku mau pakai baju—" Sehun membentuk gesture mengusir, dan Jongin malah bermain dengan kakinya, tidak peduli dengan 'usiran' dari sehun.

Kemudian dirinya menaikkan alis dan tersenyum sangat 'seolah-olah' manis, sedikit bermain- main dengan roommate barunya tidak masalah kan?

" –kecuali kalau kamu mau melihatku ganti baju" Sehun mengambil _odor control_ disebelah kanan meja, dan menyemprotkannya di tubuh pucatnya, sengaja menambah-nambahkan agar gasnya mengenai hidung Jongin yang masih tak beranjak dari meja wastafel,

"tidak" Jongin _smirking._

 _"go out"_ Sehun mengeritkan dahi, menarik tangan Jongin agar turun darisana dan keluar, okay Sehun mulai sebal dengan pria kulit kecoklatan ini.

 _"I don't want to, Oh Sehun_ " Jongin masih mempertahankan posisinya.

 _"I said, go out right now_ " wajah Sehun mengkerut, sedikit menggembungkan pipi, ah, jongin menotis hal tersebut, sehun berusaha ber'aegyo' dengannya walaupun _unnoticeable_.

 _"nay"_

" _Kim Jongin, go fucking out I need to—"_ Sehun menarik Jongin kencang-kencang meski yang ditarik kebas dan tak berubah posisi, sampai tidak sengaga Sehun terpeleset air yang mungkin menetes ntah darimana, membuat dirinya terjerembab kearah lantai kamar mandi diikuti Jongin yang secara langsung tertarik kearah Sehun.

 _Bruk._

 _"….Baby I'm amazed by you, The smell of your skin, The taste of your kiss…."_ _–amazed_

Posisi yang menguntungkan bagi Jongin, jika saja Jongin menyukai Sehun, diulangi, 'jika'.

Sementara mereka masih saling terdiam dan saling menatap kedua manik lawannya, kemudian terbang pada pikiran masing-masing. Diikuti udara hangat yang masih lembab khas air panas, wangi _odor control_ milik sehun, dan rambut yang masih lembab milik oh sehun.

Mari kita berterima kasih kepada air yang entah berasal darimana.

Eksistensi jongin diatas tubuh sehun menjadi hal paling menegangkan untuk, ntah untuk siapa. Mungkin keduanya.

"menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, _stupid ass_ " sebelum Sehun benar-beanr merusak komposisi suasana yang sedikit syahdu, Jongin kemudian memiliki ide brilliant.

 _"no"_ Jongin tersenyum nyalang.

 _"I said get off from my body,dipshit"_ tentu saja tangan Sehun sibuk menopang kedua tubuh mereka agar dirinya tidak terlalu menyentuh lantai, ya walaupun faktanya hanya beberapa inchi lagi. Berkat kedua tangannya yang sibuk menopang dirinya jadi tidak bisa menyingkirkan Jongin dari atas tubuhnya,

"and I said no" air muka Jongin merubah serius, membuat tanda Tanya besar dari Sehun,

 _"and I want to know the taste of this teaseful lips"_ Jongin mengigit bibirnya, memberi tatapan benar-benar sayu, mengaduk isi kepala sehun dan organ jantung sehun menjadi bekerja 10 kali lipat.

 _"get rid from me"_ Sehun masih menyalang pada Jongin, namun jongin memang dasar menyukai hal-hal yang memacu adrenalin, dengan berani memajukan kepalanya menjadi benar-benar dekat, bahkan hingga nafas mereka saling berbagi,

 _"sure, after thi—"_ Jongin berbicara diantara bibir sehun, bibirnya menyentuh bibir sehun saat berbicara, mengalirkan getaran yang benar-benar membuat sehun mengutuk eksistensi dari kim jongin.

Pria tan itu memajukan kepalanya lagi, menekan jarak mereka menjadi nol, menyentuh bibir pink Sehun yang sedari tadi sedikit menggodanya, ya, hanya sedikit, jongin terlalu gengsi untuk bilang, sangat menggoda, huh?

 _He licks Sehun's bottom lips._

Dan badan Sehun menegang karena serangan yang bahkan mengacaukan neuron-neuron yang akan menyampaikan impuls pada otak Sehun, sampai tidak dapat mengendalikannya.

 _He Bites Sehun's bottom lips._

Jongin menciptakan permainannya sendiri, sementara Sehun masih tidak mengaku dalam pikirannya, sampai Jongin menyesap bibir sehun kemudian melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

 _"your lips, it taste not bad_ " Jongin mengerling, kemudian menggigit bibirnya, Sehun masih belum bangkit dari ketidaksadarannya.

"enyah kau, _Kim jerk in_!"

Dan begitu awal mulanya mereka menabuh genderang perang masing-masing.

.

.

Pagi ini Jongin berangkat ke sekolah dengan luka lebam di pipi kanannya, yang pelakunya sudah pasti bisa ditebak, yaitu Oh Sehun. Sementara Sehun, mendapati lebam di sudut bibirnya, pelakunya? sudah jelas lawan mainnya semalam.

Jangan berpresepsi salah dulu, mereka tidak habis melakukan hal-hal yang seperti _"angh—jongin"_ atau _"ugh- s-sehuna"_ tidak. Sama sekali bukan seperti itu.

Setelah kejadian semalam dimana Jongin 'mencuri' kesempatan menyicipi bibir Sehun, pria pucat itu langsung tersadar setelah sekian detik kemudian mendorong dan meninju pipi kanan Jongin, mengakibatkan Jongin yang oleng dan dengan mantap membalas tinju sudut bibir Sehun.

 _ **Last night, kaihun's apartment.**_

Sehun bangkit dari tempatnya yang tersudut, mendorong kuat-kuat Jongin yang masih memberi wajah menyebalkan, Sehun yang kesal akhirnya memberi tinjuan kuat ke pipi Jongin, membuat Jongin tersulut. Dengan hati kesal, Jongin meninju balik Sehun, mengenai sudut bibir pria pucat itu, membuat Sehun kesal dan berteriak seperti orang gila,

 _"feck you, kim jerk in!" Sehun_ memegangi sudut bibirnya yang terkena hantaman Jongin, sementara pria yang menyebabkan kegaduhan, hanya tersenyum miring,

 _"your very welcome Sehunnie, your lips taste so goo—"_

Bugh.

Satu lagi hantaman Sehun yang mengenai pundak kiri Jongin, untungnya tidak terlalu kuat,

 _"calm your tits down, jizz"_ Jongin memegangi pundaknya, sesekali kembali ke pipi dimana Sehun menonjoknya lumayan kuat.

 _"I hate you"_ Sehun mengkerut memegangi sudut bibirnya yang keunguan, what?

"apa Sehun? Ulangi? You hate me? Kamu ini apa? Gadis yang menangis karena diputuskan oleh pacarnya yang berusia lebih muda?" Jongin tertawa renyah memandang Sehun yang tidak disadari wajahnya memerah, ntah karena ia kelepasan atau lainnya.

 _"enough, go fuck yourself, jerk in"_ Sehun yang masih kesal akhirnya membalik arah menuju kamar tidurnya, berjalan menjauh memunggungi Jongin yang masih tersenyum samar,

pria tan itu tertawa tertahan, dibalas oleh bantingan pintu dari dahan pintu kamar mandi Sehun, yang berarti Sehun kesal sekali.

.

.

"wajahmu kenapa?" Kris duduk termangu disebelah Jongin yang santai mengunyah roti isi coklat, sembari tangannya merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku hoodienya.

"diseruduk hewan peliharaan" jawab Jongin cuek.

"memangnya hewan peliharaanmu apa?" Kris masih menyimak dengan serius cerita Jongin, yang menurutnya menarik

"domba putih kesayanganku" Jongin terkekeh pelan saat menyebut domba putih, sebab tepat 2 bangku didepannya Sehun baru saja duduk dengan wajah ditekuk-tekuk,

"memangnya boleh masuk ke apartemen?" oh ya tuhan, kemampuan seorang kris wu untuk mencerna sebuah gurauan lebih buruk dari keledai.

"oh astaga, ya, aku tinggal bersama dengan domba putihku, Kris. Sudahlah berhenti bertanya" Jongin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke wajah Kris yang masih penasaran dengan peliharaan Jongin yang katanya domba putih itu, akhirnya Kris hanya bergumam dan mengedikkan bahunya kemudian pandangannya beralih ke ponsel.

"hey Kris, Oh Sehun itu orangnya seperti apa?" Jongin menginterupsi kegiatan Kris.

"jarang bicara, dia juga pintar dan agak anti social, kenapa memangnya?" pria blasteran itu masih fokus pada ponselnya, melihat beberapa wanita cantik di aplikasi tinder, kemudian memilahnya layaknya furniture jual-beli online.

"apa rasanya jika tinggal serumah dengan oh sehun ya?" Jongin bertanya menerawang, sementara Kris akhirnya menoleh dengan pandangan heran kearah Jongin, pria disampingnya kenapa?

"ada apa denganmu? mung—"

 _"hai Jonginnie, Kris baby_!" suara dengan aksen feminism menyapa indra pendengaran pria-pria yang sedang sibuk, Jessica menghampiri mereka yang sedang berbincang masalah Sehun yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, tidak, lebih tepatnya baekyun sedang bercerita sangat heboh dan sehun diam, tanpa ekspresi.

 _"bonjour, jess"_ Kris mengarahkan tangannya seperti gesture melambai, sementara sang wanita yang hari itu sedang tersenyum sangat menawan sedikit tergesa duduk didepan bangku mereka.

"tebak siapa yang hari ini akan berkencan" Jongin masih melihat Jessica dengan antusias, sementara Kris memutar matanya,

"tidak lagi, jess" pria blasteran itu bersandar pada bangkunya, sudah malas mendengar hal tersebut berulang-ulang kali terjadi.

 _"no, no Kris. Guess who? Me and choi siwon!"_ wanita itu membentangkan tangannya lebar, merasa jika dirinya adalah wanita paling bahagia pagi ini.

"siapa dia?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, mendengar nama yang sangat asing.

"pria tidak jelas, ketua klub judo" Kris malas lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi agak menyerong kesamping.

"no! dia itu tampan, berkharisma, berwibawa, kaya, daaaan—"

"—permainan ranjangnya hebat"

"—permainan ranjangnya hebat" Kris mengikuti cara bicara Jessica yang membuatnya muak, oh astaga, sampai kapan wanita ini mau berhenti menjajah pria-pria disekolah.

"astaga" Jongin sweatdrop mengetahui akhir dibalik semua kelebihan dari pria bernama choi siwon itu.

"omong-omong tentang permainan ranjang, Oh Sehun yang didepan sana bagus tidak ya?" Jongin sedikit mengencangkan suaranya agar Sehun yang notabenenya sedang 'mengobrol' dengan baekhyun menoleh dan buktinya berhasil, pria itu menoleh dengan ekspresi mimik akan membunuh, lebih tepatnya membunuh kim jongin.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Kris memukul kepala Jongin secara refleks.

"kau mau membangunkan macan tidur?" pria tinggi itu melotot.

"memang kenapa? Kenapa jess?" Jongin tersenyum miring sambil tertawa,

Hampir Jessica ingin menjawab, tapi teacher mereka sudah masuk dan akan memulai pelajaran _historycal._

.

.

.

Bel waktu istirahat berdering sepanjang koridor sekolah, menandakan mereka yang diharuskan untuk istirahat makan siang, Jongin masih sibuk mencatat sedikit catatan yang tertera di papan tulis, sementara Kris sudah bersiap berdiri,

"hei hitam, kau ikut tidak?" Jongin menengok kemudian mendecih,

"kau duluan saja, gigi bulldozer, nanti aku menyusul" Jongin menaikkan alisnya, disambut gemplakan dikepalanya oleh Kris sebelum pria itu melenggang pergi bersama beberapa temannya.

Jongin masih sibuk mencatat sembari melirik kearah meja Sehun yang masih berisi, pria pucat itu masih betah duduk disana dengan headset yang menempeli kupingnya, kelas kelihatan mulai kosong, hanya terdapat beberapa orang saja yang mungkin malas ke kantin, termasuk Sehun?

Tak lama, Sehun melepas kaitan headsetnya kemudian berdiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas, Jongin yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung mengambil gerakan cepat dan menyusul Sehun.

"hei _british_ , bagaimana jika sebagai perminta—"

"enyah kau, _jerk in_ " Sehun mempercepat jalannya, terus disusul Jongin yang berjalan sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"ayolah, aku kan mau berbaik hati"

"oh ya? Berbaik hatilah kepada bibir manisku, bollocks" Sehun berujar sinis, Jongin masih santai mengejar jalan cepat Sehun, sementara tangannya dimasukkan kedalam hoodie.

"bagaimana jika nanti malam aku—"

 _"shut the fuck up"_

"hmm, atau kita menont—"

"astaga, _kim jerk in_ , berhenti seolah-olah kau bertanggung jawab dan jangan bicarakan ciuman itu!" sehun berenti dan meledak-ledak, astaga jerk in butuh dimusnahkan dari dunia.

Namun, yang tak sehun sadari setengah dari koridor sekolah itu hening tercekat. Jongin masih senyum-senyum bodoh sementara Sehun mulai sadar dan melebarkan matanya, oh, hal bodoh apakah yang baru saja Sehun katakan, yang didengar hampir dari setengah orang yang berada di koridor.

Seluruh mata masih menatap mereka, setengah dari mereka berbisik, dan yang lainnya hanya diam mengamati, mencari tahu apa yang kira-kira terjadi diantara british boy dan si anak baru.

"uh, baiklah aku anggap itu sebagai konfirmasi 'ya', _see ya, british boy"_ Jongin menggaruk alisnya yang tidak gatal kemudian memberi salam hormat kepada Sehun sebelum meninggalkan pria itu dalam jurang malu, sial, dirinya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi karena hal bodoh seperti ini. Tanpa acuh akhirnya Sehun berjalan dengan tatapan tetap lurus, walaupun hatinya gondok mendidih setengah mati, dalam pikirannya ia merencanakan 1001 cara membunuh kim jongin yang adalah housemate nya.

Sementara Jongin, selama diperjalanan menuju kantin dirinya menahan tawa yang teramat sangat, oh anggap saja itu pembalasan dendam semalam karena pria pucat itu menonjoknya dua kali, ini terasa sedikit nyeri okay? Jadi, apa yang Jongin lakukan adalah wajar, well, menurutnya.

.

.

Sehun sedang bersantai di apartemen sendirian, oh menyenangkan sekali, setidaknya dia tidak bertemu dengan Jongin saat ini, baru semalam bersama kim jerk in saja serasa sudah bertahun-tahun. Baru genap sehari menjadi housematenya, namun Sehun benar-benar tidak kuat dengan pria tan itu.

jangan salahkan Sehun, dirinya memang tidak suka diganggu macam-macam dengan orang, apalagi mereka baru saja berkenalan satu hari, dan menyebabkan Sehun sudah memiliki lebam plus mempermalukannya di koridor sekolah siang tadi.

Sehun bersumpah akan membakar Jongin hidup-didup di tungku perapian.

Oh, mengenai dirinya yang bisa tiba-tiba menjadi _housemate_ bagi Jongin, _torture_ ini berawal dari ibu Jongin yang berkunjung ke sekolah mereka, waktu itu ibu jongin sedang dalam proses memindahkan berkas Jongin. Tidak sengaja ibu Jongin bertemu dengannya saat berada di koridor. Mereka sempat berbincang sebentar, dan Sehun memutuskan sedikit membantu ibu Jongin mengurus pemindahan berkas yang harus dilakukan kesana-kemari.

Ibu Jongin bertanya dimana Sehun tinggal dan Sehun menjawab di salah satu apartemen, terjadilah negosiasi antara ibu Jongin dan Sehun. Ibu Jongin ingin Jongin tinggal bersama Sehun karena dirinya takut Jongin kesepian, awalnya Sehun berat hati, apalagi dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk dan rupa dari Kim Jongin. Namun, ibunya meyakinkan dan berkata akan membiayai keperluan makan mereka berdua, sehingga Sehun tidak perlu lagi membeli dengan uang bulanannya, dan juga akan 'membeli' setengah dari apartemen itu.

Well, sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja menolak, lagipula ia bukan manusia yang sedang mencari uang, maksudnya ia sendiri sangat berkecukupan jadi tidak masalah. Tapi, melihat ibu Jongin yang rasanya benar-benar butuh bantuannya akhirnya ia urungkan niat untuk menolak.

Saat pertama kali Jongin datang, Sehun berusaha seramah mungkin, namun pria itu malah menjadi aneh dan menyebalkan.

Sifat dari pria bobrok itu justru membuat dirinya menyumpah serapahi diri sendiri karna bersifat bodoh menerima orang aneh.

 _"hhh"_ Sehun menghela nafas, rasanya ia bosan sekali, ingin ia berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun namun terlalu malas karena ia tahu, Baekhyun pasti sedang bersama dengan pacar berkuping dobinya, park Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Sehun menyalakan _console game_ , dan ia berencana memesan makanan dengan layanan pesan antar karena malas memasak.

Sehun memutuskan untuk bermain GTA V, setelah menelfon layanan pesan antar dan membeli pizza ukuran besar dan satu botol kola, ia juga memesan chiken wings untuk cemilan malamnya.

Saking asiknya Sehun bermain, ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari Kim Jongin, si pria yang sedang dibunuh dalam pikiran sehun sudah pulang dan duduk di sofa belakangnya.

"mainmu jelek sekali" Jongin berkomentar selagi meminum kola, Sehun hanya berdecih kemudian menoleh, loh? Kola.

 _"ya! That's mine!"_ Sehun mempause gamenya, seingatnya orang delivery belum menyambangi rumahnya, kenapa kola, pizza, dan chicken wings miliknya sudah ada disini?

"kau menjadi tuli karena terlalu serius bermain game, nerdo. Makanya aku yang ambil, plus aku yang bayar" Jongin menekankan pada kata bayar.

"oh? Baguslah, berikan sini, aku ingin minum" Sehun berkata skip, merebut kola dari tangan Jongin dan menenggak botol besar itu, selagi kembali duduk di karpet merah marun. Sementara Jongin hanya melongo tak percaya, apa-apaan? Ia sudah berbaik hati namun Sehun masih tak acuh padanya.

"ya! Setidaknya bagi aku, kau ini egois sekali" Jongin mendorong kepala Sehun dari belakang,

"ck, tadi kan sudah, ini milikku, aku yang pesan" Sehun masih fokus pada gamenya,

"tapi aku yang bayar, _fuckwit"_ Jongin tak mau kalah enak saja oh sehun,

"siapa suruh kau membayarnya? Kan Sehun juga bisa bayar" Sehun tersenyum miring, kena kau tukang rusuh.

Jongin menerawang, awalnya ia merasa janggal dengan sehun yang ntah tak sengaja atau bagaimana memanggil dirinya dengan namanya sendiri, dan itu memunculkan sebuah ide lucu.

"ya, Jongin tahu, Sehun" Jongin mengigit bibirnya menahan tawa yang hampir mencuat.

"yasudah, kalau begitu jangan makan makanan Sehun" pria itu tidak menyadari, dirinya masih sibuk melepas solatip pada pinggir-pinggir kotak pizza,

"Sehun sedang apa sih?" Jongin masih menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin, bedanya kini dirinya mengabadikan hal tersebut dalam video aplikasi snapchat.

"ini loh, Sehun sed— _shiz_! Kenapa aku jadi keterusan!" Sehun yang sadar kemudian menoleh kearah Jongin, wajahnya memerah karena malu,

"pfttt—jadi Sehun tadi sedang apa?" Jongin masih merekan adegan itu, selanjutnya adalah adegan Sehun tiba-tiba melompat kearah Jongin sambil berebut ponsel Jongin,

"enyah kau, bedebah" Sehun berusaha menggapai ponsel yang kini sudah berpindah keatas karena di jinjing oleh tangan Jongin.

Sementara pria tan itu masih menjauhkan ponsel yang merekam adegan ' _cute_ ' Sehun, ini bisa jadi blackmail paling ampuh sekiranya Sehun berlaku aneh-aneh terhadapnya. Siapa yang tahu, Sehun yang cuek dan super pedas ternyata memiliki sifat yang kekanakan dari cara berbicaranya.

"kemarikan, brengsek" Sehun duduk diatas paha Jongin dengan posisi kekanan dan ke kiri saling berebut ponsel, kemudian Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri, namun karena beban Sehun akhirnya mereka justru jatuh di karpet dan berguling-guling di karpet marun sambil masih berebut ponsel.

"Sehun, jangan kasar dengan Jongin" Jongin membuat wajah sedih disela-sela keributan mereka, kemudian diselingi tawa khas Kim Jongin yang memekak dan terdengar menyebalkan, menurut sehun,

"sial, enyah kau" mereka masih berguling-guling, sampai Jongin mendapatkan ide cemerlang lagi, Jongin memutar tubuh Sehun menjadi dibawahnya, kemudian mengunci Sehun, sementara tangan satunya dipakai untuk tetap bertahan pada posisi seperti itu, tangan yang memegang ponsel ia naikkan kearah sofa, agar Sehun tidak dapat menjangkaunya.

"ini akan menjadi posisi yang membahayakan bagimu, Sehun" Jongin tersenyum miring, menjilat sedikit bibirnya, membuat Sehun yang sedari tadi tak gentar agak merinding.

"get rid from me _,fuckwit"_ Sehun menatap nyalang.

"kamu tidak merasa kalau ini seperti _de javu_?" Jongin mencebilkan bibir bawahnya.

"enyahkan wajahmu dari hadapanku" Sehun masih dengan keras kepalanya mengancam.

"ancamanmu tumpul tanpa bukt—argh! Sehun kau gila!" baru saja Jongin bersenang-senang menjaili Sehun, namun keadaan berubah saat Sehun dengan nistanya menggenggam kencang kedua sisi pinggang Jongin.

"berarti ancamanku tidak tumpul, dasar paus armadillo" Sehun bergembira dalam hatinya,

Jongin kemudian meletakkan ponselnya diatas sofa, kedua tangannya kemudian menekan pergelangan tangan Sehun, dan secara paksa dipindahkan ke sisi kanan dan kiri kepala pria pucat itu.

 _"hish! What are you doing, bastard"_ Sehun mencoba melepaskan kungkuhan tangan Jongin,

 _"and you look so weak right now"_ Jongin smirking

"tentu saja tidak" Sehun membalas sengit selagi menggertakkan giginya.

"kamu lemah, perlu aku buktikan?" Jongin mengigit bibirnya sensual.

"kau yang lemah, _jerk in_ " Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin yang awalnya berjarak dengan dirinya, menarik pria itu menjadi lebih dekat atau bisa kita sebut dengan, menempel satu sama lain, hal tersebut membuat jongin tersentak untuk persekian detik, namun pria tan itu berhasil mengendalikan kekagetannya.

"kamu cukup berani dan berbahaya" Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Sehun, sengaja menghembuskan nafas di area sana,

 _"and maybe horny as fuck"_ Sehun smirking, tangan bebasnya menelaah kearah selangkangan Jongin, meraba dari luar celana sekolah yang masih Jongin kenakan. Ini akan menjadi permainan yang seru menurutnya.

 _"calm down, babyboo"_ Jongin menjilat bibir bawah Sehun, kemudian menyesap bibir yang sedikit dingin karena kola yang tadi diminumnya, sial, Jongin tidak tahu bahwa jika seperti ini bibir Sehun terasa begitu candu dan menyenangkan. Sehun sempat kelabakan dan mulai terbawa suasana, namun ia ingat tujuannya menantang Kim Jongin seperti ini, tepat setelah Jongin melepas tautan bibir mereka,

 **Bugh.**

Sehun menabrakan kepalanya pada batang hidung Jongin,

 _"fuck! Sehun are you insane?!"_ Jongin langsung tidak fokus karena pening yang merasuk secara tiba-tiba, dan dengan mudahnya Sehun memutar posisi, menjadi diatas, kemudian pria pucat itu mengigit bahu Jongin dengan keras dan langsung berdiri dengan cepatnya.

 _"ARGH!"_

"rasakan, dasar mesum" dan lari dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah membawa kabur _chicken wings_ dan kola yang ada di _coffee table_ pada ruang tv.

"Oh Sehun! Awas kau, akan kubuat kau menyesal!" Jongin masih terkulai lemas memegangi hidung dan bahunya yang terkena dampak dari kenistaan dari seorang Sehun, kim jongin merutuki si _british boy_ tersebut dan memastikan akan memberi ganjaran yang setimpal.

Sementara Sehun langsung terbirit-birit lari bak dikejar hantu ke kamar dan mengunci diri dari Jongin, takut Jongin yang masih diliputi rasa balas dendam mencekik atau melakukan kekerasan sampai dirinya mati.

"hah.. hampir saja, rasanya mau mati" Sehun bernapas lega di kamarnya, ia langsung duduk di meja belajar sembari memakan chicken wings, persetan dengan seloyang pizza di ruang tengah, ia masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan sebox chicken wings dan kola malam ini.

Sementara Jongin diluar malah memakan pizza, dan bersantai, dengan kompres di hidungnya, sesekali bermain ponsel karena celotehan grup yang tidak hentinya memberi notifikasi pada telepon genggamnya.

Soal video Sehun? Sial, video itu terhapus saat acara mereka berguling kesana-kemari, mungkin tidak sengaja terpencet, Jongin yang masih geram benar-benar mencari akal agar ia bisa membalas dendam kepada Sehun malam ini, catat. Malam ini.

.

.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mandi karena keringat ditubuhnya sudah tidak dapat di tolong, ia masuk kamar mandi, kemudian muncul ide yang akan menyenangkan setelah melihat pintu penghubung kamar mandi dengan kamar Sehun, sebenarnya pintu kamar mandi keduanya memiliki kunci dari dalam kamar mandi, Sehingga jika ada yang memakai, maka si pemakai bisa menguncinya dari dalam. Namun dari kamar mereka juga dapat menguncinya dengan slot pintu, jadi kurang lebih tidak memungkinkan orang yang didalam kamar mandi memasuki kamar seberangnya.

Namun apa salahnya dicoba?

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi dulu, karena dirinya merasa sangat lengket, apalagi tadi ia dan Sehun sempat terlibat sesuatu yang 'agak' panas. Sial, mengingat hal itu Jongin jadi ingin mencicipi lebih.

Setelah ia mandi, Jongin sengaja masih menggunakan anduk di pinggangnya, dengan perlahan membuka pintu yang menjadi penghubung kamar Sehun dan kamar mandi, bingo! Tidak dikunci, perlahan Jongin membuka pintu tersebut, mengintip dibalik pintu, siapa tahu si _british boy_ sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Dengan cepat Jongin membuka pintu lebar-lebar, dan melihat ada seseorang tidur dikasur, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"ah sudah tidur rupanya" Jongin berkacak pinggang didepan Sehun yang tertidur, sedikit kecewa karena niatnya untuk bermain-main malah dibalas dengan Sehun yang tidur.

"cepat sekali ya ia tidur" Jongin melirik kearah interior kamar Sehun yang terlihat jelas, tentu saja terlihat jelas, lampunya tidak dimatikan, hanya lampu bagian dekat kasurnya yang dimatikan, sementara lampu di bagian dekat pintu tidak. Jadi cahaya masih bisa memenuhi kamar Sehun.

Akhirnya Jongin kembali ke kamarnya, karena Sehun sudah terlelap. Tepat setelah pintu di tutup dan tak lama terdengar suara pintu ditutup kembali, menunjukan Jongin yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Sehun langsung membuka mata.

"gila, tadi mengerikan" keluhnya dengan memegangi dada. Pasalnya pada dasarnya Sehun tidak tidur, namun ia malahan refleks pura-pura tidur saat mendengar pintu kamar penghubungnya sedikit berderit. Setidaknya ia bisa menjauhi diri dari belas dendam Jongin malam ini.

"huhu Sehun takut sekali" pria itu meringis kepada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa seperti dikejar mafia jika seperti ini.

.

.

Sehun bangun lebih awal hari ini, wajahnya masih kusut dan berjalan sangat gontai kearah dapur, pagi ini ia akan masak yang mudah saja, omelet cukup untuk berdua, berdua? Oh ya tentu saja Sehun tidak lupa dengan Jongin, sebodoh dan seburuk apapun Jongin , Sehun masih memiliki jiwa kemanusiaan yang tinggi sehingga dirinya tetap akan memasak untuk Jongin.

British boy itu mulai mengeluarkan bahan yang diperlukan, dan meraciknya dalam diam, dirinya masih agak ngantuk untuk mengocok telur omelet, Sehun kemudian memasukan adonan omelet ke frying pan yang sudah panas, saat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang, membuat ia merinding dipagi hari,

 _"good morning, honey"_ suara Jongin yang serak khas orang bangun tidur menambah intesitas merinding Sehun,

"Jongin, frying pan ini sungguh panas, aku bisa saja meratakan wajahmu dengan ini dan membuat kulitmu akan lebih hitam" Sehun berkata sengit, dan mencubit tangan Jongin yang berada di pinggangnya.

"argh! Sakit bodoh, berhenti melakukan kekerasan terhadapku" Jongin langsung melompat menjauh dari Sehun, sial, dirinya baru tinggal dua hari dengan Sehun namun luka yang diberikan Sehun sudah ada 3 buah.

"duduk manis dan makan" Sehun meletakan piring berisi omelet hangat di depan wajah Jongin, sementara pria itu akhirnya tersenyum tertahan sambil berbalik untuk duduk, ntahlah ia suka cara Jongin begitu kepadanya.

Tak lama, Sehun membawa sepiring omelet dan duduk di serong kanan Jongin. Pria pucat itu langsung melahap omeletnya saat ia sadar Jongin malah memperhatikannya dengan wajah bodoh,

"apa yang kau lihat, jerk in. berhenti melihatku atau garpu ini akan pastikan menancap pada bola matamu" kemudian mengacungkan garpu ke wajah Jongin.

Sementara pria itu hanya tertawa renyah, "hanya lucu saja" kemudian mulai melahap omeletnya dengan fokus. Sehun, ntahlah apa yang membuat wajahnya sedikit terbakar manakala Jongin berucap seperti itu.

Setidaknya pagi ini mereka sedikit damai.

.

.

Sehun agak membakar semangat dalam dirinya, ia merasa sedang bersemangat saja hari ini, padahal biasanya, sekolah bukan hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

Oh Sehun, bukannya tidak menyukai sekolah, hanya saja dia tidak begitu suka dikelilingi orang-orang yang agak asing menurutnya, maklum saja, semasa kecil pria yang kerap dipanggil _british boy_ ini dihabiskan dengan _home schooling_ , Sehun mengenyam pendidikin sekolah dasar di _Great Britain_. Sehun sebenarnya lahir di salah satu kota dataran tinggi di UK, Yorkshire. Namun besar di London karena orang tuanya yang pindah ke pusat ibu kota tersebut.

Ayah Sehun adalah orang asli Yorkshire, dan ibunya adalah orang asli korea, kemudian Sehun sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pindah saat Sehun berusia 12 tahun, dan menetap di korea sampai saat ini. jadi sebenarnya, Jongin benar dengan memanggilnya british boy, Karena memang selain aksen britishnya yang kuat, dirinya memang sempat tinggal disana dan memiliki darah britania raya.

Pria pucat itu sedang membuka loker saat dikagetkan oleh byun Baekhyun, yang tak lain adalah sepupunya.

"Sehunnie!" Baekhyun memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun,

"jangan peluk-peluk, jalang" Sehun tak acuh masih merapikan buku dalam lokernya.

"galak sekali" Baekhyun mencebilkan bibirnya, kemudian tetap menganggu Sehun untuk memecah konsetrasi si tinggi.

"hari ini Chanyeol tidak masuk kuliah jadi aku diantar sampai sekolah!" suara Baekhyun bergema di lorong-lorong yang Nampak agak sepi tersebut, dan hanya dibalam deham dari Sehun.

"hish! Manusia datar sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti" Baekhyun melirik malas

"oh iya, omong-omong, bagaimana tinggal dengan Kim Jongin anak baru itu? apa menyenangkan?" Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Sehun yang memiliki kaki jenjang, berbeda dengan dirinya yang memiliki kaki pendek seperti penguin.

"melelahkan" Sehun memutar mata, mengingat kejadian semalam yang hampir membuatnya mati ketakutan.

"kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya, kemudian mereka berhenti sebentar di loker Baekhyun yang terletak agak diujung.

"kau tahu baek? Dia semalam mencium—" Baekhyun secara cepat membekap mulut Sehun,

"bagaimana harimu, Sehunnie? Menyenangkan? Hehe?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memberi tatapan super aneh.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan sedang cerita, semalam Kim Jongin maniak itu menciumku!" Sehun mencebilkan bibirnya, kesal mengingat kejadian semalam.

"tapi kamu suka kan?" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Halooo semuanyaa! Maafkan menunggu sangat sangat lama due my hectic days huhu this is I preset you guys! I hope you enjoy it so much! Pleas fav, review, and follow me ya! Semakin banyak dukungan kalian, I will mempercepat proses penulisan ffnya kok!

Thank you.

Xx,kao


	3. Chapter 2

**Perfect strangers**

Kaoriejung presents ©

Cast: Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun / KaiHun or SeKai?

B x b / yaoi

Don't like don't read.

.

.

 **Prev chap**

"tapi kamu suka kan?" terdengar suara yang Sehun yakini adalah suara Jongin tepat dibelakangnya. Sementara Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lemas, sepupunya lebih bodoh dari keledai.

 **Chap 2**

Jangan salahkan sehun jika matanya tiba-tiba terlepas dari tempatnya, sebab matanya melebar entah berapa kali lipat dari biasanya, tubuhnya seakan membatu dengan wajah super aneh, seakan wajahnya akan berubah jadi hijau.

"hey, oh sehun, bagaimana?" jongin mencolek pipi sehun, sambil tersenyum dengan jahil, sementara baekhyun rasanya ingin menghilang dari situasi yang membuar dirinya seperti kambing dungu.

Sehun tidak bergeming, wajahnya merah padam karena ketahuan menceritakan sesuatu yang—

"j-jongin permisi" baekhyun segera mengambil inisiatif menggeret sehun yang nyawanya sudah melayang ntah kemana, si pria tan sang penganggu pagi orang malam dengan santainya mempersilahkan kemudian tersenyum jahil sambil berjalan tanpa dosa, tida tahu bahwa _roommate_ nya hampir saja mati babi Karena ulah bodoh dirinya.

.

.

.

Rasanya sehun ingin meng- _skip_ hari ini, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat dirinya ingin menjadi armadillo yang bisa menggulungkan tubuhnya.

Pria pucat itu berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya, seharian dirinya hanya terduduk lesu, padahal baekhyun sudah melakukan segala cara agar dirinya tidak seperti zombie yang ada di film serial yang ia gemari, _the walking dead._ Selama disekolah dia terus terusan merutuki dirinya yang 'sumpah-sangat-bodoh' itu. Apalagi setiap kali tidak semngaja melihat jongin di kursi belakang yang sedang duduk dengan segerombolan wanita, rasanya sehun ingin menjambaki rambut jongin hingga botak dan tidak dapat tumbuh lagi, cih. Lihat saja gayanya yang sok tampan dikelilingi wanita-wanita mengerikan.

Sehun lunglai memasuki apartemennya, memencet lemas password apatemen kemudian melepas sepatunya asal, Dan hari ini mungkin menjadi hari terakhirnya masuk sekolah yang tentu saja hanya bualan semata, ayolah, dia tetap butuh sekolah.

Sehun terkapar di sofa ruang tv ketika pria tan yang hanya menggunakan celana super pendek a.k.a bokser abu-abu keluar dari kamar mandi luar, wangi maskulin citrus dan mint melambai ke indra penciuman sehun.

" _british boy,_ kamu lemas sekali, kan aku belum melakukan apa-apa kepadamu" jongin berujar jahil dirinya dengan santai berjalan-jalan didalam rumah dengan bokser abu-abunya. Sementara sehun, tidak menjawab kalimat jongin melainkan hanya gumaman.

"hey sehun" jongin masih memanggilnya dari arah dapur, kali ini tidak terdengar suara apa-apa lagi. Jongin kemudia kembali ke ruang tv dan berjongkok di depan sofa, menerka apa yang terjadi dengan british boy a.k.a roomatenya, yang tertiba menjadi lemas tak bertenaga, wajahnya ditumpukan pada bantal sofa.

"sehun" jongin menggerakan kuping sehun, namun sehun masih diam tidak bergerak, membuat jongin heran sekaligus panik.

"oh astaga sehun" pria tan itu mulai memegang pundak sehun dan sedikit mengguncangnya, tapo gasilnya nihil.

"SEHUN" kali ini jongin mengangkat tubuh sehun menjadi duduk, yang dilihatnya adalah, sehun dengan wajah merah dan mata sedikit sembab, seperti menahan tangis, huh?

"kau.. menangis?" jongin melemaskan pundaknya yang tegang karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada roomatenya.

"ada apa, sehun?" jongin mengubah intonasinya menjadi sangat rendah dan pelan, memberikan sinyal zona nyaman bagi pria pucat yang ntah kenapa tiba-tiba menangis.

Hening cukup lama.

"seh—"

"JANGAN PERMALUKAN AKU LAGI DISEKOLAH, BODOH!" sehun, menutup wajahnya, sementara jongin sweatdrop mendengar alasan sehun.

"bft— astaga-haha-bftt—sehun kau menangis karena itu?bft—" jongin sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya, demi dewi laut suasana yang tadinya membuat jongin tegang seketika hilang diterpa angin, kekhawatiran yang sempat menggerogotinya seakan sirna setelah mengetahui alasan dari pria didepannya menahan nangsi dan terlihat lesu, itu karena dirinya, diulangi, karena diriNYA.

"astaga sehun aku minta maaaaf" jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak terkendali, tepat didepan wajah sehun yang masih memerah, sumpah rasanya sehun ingin mencekik leher pria sialan didepannya yang seenak jidatnya mentertawakan dirinya.

"diam kau otak udaang" sehun mendorong kencang jongin hingga jatub ke karpet ruang tv, kemudian sehun berdiri dan menginjaki tubuh jongin sampai pria tan itu meringis dan berteriak seperti orang gila,

"SEHUN AAAAAAAAAKH—" kemudian sehun tertawa dengan intonasi yang super menyebalkan,

"hehehe" dan berlari ke kamarnya dengan cepat. Tepat sebelum sehun menutup pintunya, terdengan jongin memanggil sehun dengan kencang, tanda dirinya benar-benar dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

.

(skip time)

Sudah 2 bulan semenjak kejadian sehun menahan tangis di sore hari setelah pulang sekolah, dan tidak ada perbaikan hubungan yang signifikan dari sehun dan jongin, keduanya masih sama-sama sering bertengkar dan menjahili satu sama lain, seperti seminggu setelah kejadian hampir menangisnya sehun, pria pucat itu membubuhkan obat pencahar di air mineral jongin saat sarapan yang membuat jongin tidak bisa sekolah 2 hari dan mengalami krisis kepercayaan pada sehun selama kurang lebih 2 minggu. Kemudian beberapa minggu yang lalu sehun terpaksa tidak mandi 2 hari karena jongin melakukan banned besar-besaran yang membuat jongin menutup kamar mandi luar untuk sehun dan hanya bisa mandi di kamar mandi yang menjadi pembatas mereka, namun jongin yang licik selalu menjahili sehun setiap pria itu baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, seperti mematikan lampu kamar mandi, mematikan pemanas air, menyemprotkan obat serangga, dan sebagainya yang jongin lakukan demi kepuasan batinnya.

Ada lagi saat sehun memasukkan celana dalam wanita ke dalam tas jongin yang dibawa pria tan itu ke sekolah, dan hari itu bertepatan dilakukannya pemeriksaan tas siswa, sehingga jongin harus dikenai sanksi dari kesiswaan sekolahnya membersikan halaman sekolah bersama dengana nak-anak bermasalah lainnya selama seminggu dengan menggunakan papan di punggungnya yang bertuliskan "aku gemar mengkoleksi pakaian dalam wanita", yang tentunya membuat sehun sangat bahagia melihat roommate sialannya harus menjadi keledai dungu. Jangan salah, setelah kejadian tersebut, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu jongin menebarkan gula-gula di kasur sehun, yang membuat pria itu bentol-bentol di sekujur tubuhnya karena digigiti semut-semut yang mengelilingi kasurnya, menyebabkan pria itu tidak masuk sampai 3 hari demi menghilangkan bentol dan rasa panas karena digigit semut.

Hari ini sehun cukup lemas karena seharian olahraga tanpa sarapan dan makan siang, dirinya mendadak lemas saat disekolah dan akhirnya izin pulang lebih dulu dari jadwal sekolah, sesampainya di apartemen, dirinya sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa pusing dan mual yang melanda perutnya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidur tengkurap di sofa ruang tv dengan tas tan sepatu yang berhamburan di lantai.

4 jam setelah kepulangan sehun, dirinya masih tergeletak tidak berdaya ditempat yang sama, jongin baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan ia memiliki rencana untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya setelah ini. Dirinya masuk dan melihat apartemen yang gelap gulita, kemudian heran, karena biasanya sehun akan langsung pulang kerumah begitu jam sekolah selesai, dengan lampu yang mati menandakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang pertama yang pulang. Akhirnya jongin menyalakan seluruh lampu apartemen, dan betapa kaget dirinya saat melihat sepatu dan tas yang berserakan juga sehun dengan posisi tengkurap di sofa tidak berkutik sama sekali, seakan de ja vu, akhirnya jongin menyambangi pria itu.

"hun, sehun" jongin menggoyangkan tubuh sehun dengan lututnya yang disenggolkan pada bahu pria pucat tersebut.

"sumpah kali ini aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jongin berujar, takut-takut jika pria didepannya hampir menangis karena ia jahili seperti kejadian 2 bulan lalu, hal tersebut membuat jongin ingin tertawa.

Dibalas gumaman dari sehun yang sangat lemas.

"sehun, kamu sakit?" jongin kemudian membalikkan badan sehun menjadi terlentang, melihat titik-titik keringat di sekujur tubuh sehun, pria tan itu panik Karena ini pertama kalinya sehun benar-benar sakit selama mereka tinggal satu rumah.

"oh astaga, sehun" jongin memegang dahi sehun, merasakan panas yang lebih tinggi dibanding suhu umum manusia, akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang jongin menggendong sehun bridal style dan membawa pria pucat itu buru-buru ke kamar. Setelah itu, pria tan itu berlari keluar untuk mencari hansaplas penurun panas di laci medic mereka, juga membawa baskom berisi air dan washlap untuk membasuh sehun, dirinya pun juga akhirnya menghubungi rekan-rekannya dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa datang karena ada urgensi lain. Ntah apa yang ada dipikiran jongin, tapi melihat sehun lemas dan lunglai membuat dirinya berdebar-debar seakan jantungnya hampir copot.

Ia kembali ke kamar sehun, kemudian meletakkan barang-barangnya di nakas sebelah kasur, kemudian menarik naraf panjang dan mulai membuka kancing seragam sehun yang sudah lecak.

"jangan anggap aku mesum, okay?" jongin dengan cepat melepas kancing-kancing tersebut, kemudian si pria yang sedang terbaring mengeluarkan suaranya, "bodoh, aku bisa sendiri dasar mesum" dan jongin menghiraukannya kemudian melepas baju sehun, melap bagian atas sehun yang berkeringat dengan handuk kemudian membasuhnya dengan air dan washlap, setelahnya sehun dipakaikan kaus,

"s-sehun, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa tapi—" jongin ragu memegangi celana sekolah sehun,

"sudah buka saja bodoh aku berkeringat" sehun berkata lemah, jongin tak habis pikir, bahkan disaat seperti ini british boy itu masih saja bisa melakukan dominasi yang luar biasa. Akhirnya, sehun melepaskan celana seragam sehun, kemudian terdiam karena bingung, bagaimana dengan boksernya.

"yang ini—"

"tidak usah, aku saja yang lepas kalau sudah kuat berjalan" sehun berkata dengan matanya yang dipejamkan, jongin menghembus nafas lega, dirinya tidak mau menajdi awkward hanya karena memiliki pengalaman melepaskan bokser roommate nya.

Setelah menggantikan baju sehun, jongin menempelkan hansaplas penurun panas pada dahi sehun, dan dirinya hendak membawa baskom dan handuk ke dapur,

"jongin"

"iya nanti aku kesini lagi" begitu kata jongin sebelum dirinya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar sehun. Berselang beberapa menit, jongin kembali dengan segelas besar airputih yang kemudian diletakkan di nakas, "gara-gara kau sakit, aku jadi tidak jadi pergi, dasar bodoh" jongin tertawa pelan, sementara sehun berujar maaf dengan sangat pelan.

"tidak, bukan salahmu, istirahatlah dan minum air putih yang banyak, nanti aku buatkan bubur dan minum obat, sepertinya kamu harus izin sekolah selama beberapa hari kedepan" jongin duduk di kasur sehun, si pria pucat hanya bergumam kemudian memejamkan matanya, akhirnya setelah memastikan bahwa sehun tertidur, jongin keluar kamar dan berencana membuat bubur.

Selama di dapur jongin hanya berfikir, kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal tersebut kepada sehun yang notabenenya adalah orang yang paling sering bertengkar dengannya, namun perasaan itu dihiraukan dan ia merasa ini adalah hal wajar karena sehun adalah roommatenya. Jongin membuat 2 porsi bubur, satu untuk sehun dan satulagi untuk dirinya, ntah mengapa dia merasa ingin makan bubur juga, setelah bubur yang jongin buat jadi, dirinya memutuskan untuk memakan masakannya dan kembali merangsek masuk ke kamar sehun, dilihatnya sehun yang sudah bangun dan sedang bermain ponsel di kasur,

"taruh ponselmu dan makan, sehun" pria pucat itu kemudian menurut dan duduk di kasur,

"setelah itu minum obat" kata jongin menyerahkan bubur yang masih hangat.

"terima kasih"

"kapan lagi aku bisa melihat sehun menjadi lemah dan tak berdaya seperti sekarang" jongin tertawa jahil bermaksud menggoda sehun,

"mati kau"sehun menyumpah serapahi jongin yang sedang tertawa, membuat pria tan itu mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal. Sehun dengan lahap memakan bubur, dirinya merasa mualnya agak mendingan karena sudah beristirahat, walaupun suhu tubuhnya masih diatas rata-rata, jongin masih duduk di pinggir kasur sehun selagi bermain ponsel, menunggu sehun menyelesaikan acara makan dan minum obat.

"sudah" kata sehun datar.

"minum obat?" Tanya jongin yang masih fokus ke ponsel.

"sudah, bodoh" sehun melirik jongin kesal. Kemudian jongin menoleh kearah sehun, dan mengantongi ponselnya, ia beranjak berdiri dan menaikkan selimut sehun sebatas dada,

"istirahat, besok biar aku yang masak" jongin tersenyum, kemudian berlalu meunuju pintu meninggalkan sehun dengan suara thump thump thump pada jantungnya, dirinya memaki sehun yang tersenyum sedemikian rupa, kemudian ia berbisik 'jantung bodoh' saat jongin benar-benar sudah menghilang dari pintu.

.

.

Jongin baru saja selesai video call dengan kiko karena wanita itu merengek ingin video call, katanya ia rindu dengan adiknya yang lucu dan menggemaskan, setelah beberapa lama video call, akhirnya sambungan terputus dan jongin ingin menonton film, dirinya terpaksa melewati malam dirumah, sial, acara bersenang-senangnya gagal dalam sekali tembak karena sehun sakit, dan tentu saja dia tidak akan tenang jika sehun sakit dan dirinya berada diluar rumah berkeliaran dengan teman-temannya.

Jongin sedang bosan karena HBO menayangkan film lama mila kunis dan justin timberlake, friends with benefits, yang sudah bosan ia tonton, saat ditengah-tengah adegan dimana Jamie dan Dylan menonton film diapartemen, tiba-tiba pintu kamar sehun terbuka, pria pucat itu berjalan sambil menarik selimutnya persis seperti anak kecil kearah ruang tv yang sudah gelap karena memang jongin mematikan lampunya,

"jongin.." sehun bergumam pelan, wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya bernar-benar mengantuk,

"ada apa?" jongin sedikit mendanga karena sehun bernar-benar didepannya dan berdiri.

" _it's cold"_ dan sepersekian detik yang membuat jongin kanget karena sehun duduk dipahanya dan melingkarkan kakinya pada tubuh jongin, mengeliminasi setiap inchi jarak antara mereka kemudian memasangkan selimut pada punggungnya sendiri. Sumpah, jongin shock dan terdiam beberapa lama, karena tindakan tiba-tiba sehun yang menyebabkan impuls pada otaknya seakan macet.

"—hun" jongin memanggil ragu,

" _shut up and hug me, this is so cold"_ suara serak sehun membuat seluruh tubuh jongin merinding, dengan ragu jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung lebar sehun yang ditutupi selimut, mengelus-elus pelan sementara dirinya fokus pada film yang memangs udah memanas. Suara nafas sehun tidak teratur, yang berarti pria pucat itu belum tidur. Jongin menghela nafas, salahkan pendingin ruangan di ruang tv mereka, lampu yang sengaja ia matikan, dan HBO yang salah memutar film, juga sehun yang tiba-tiba begini kepadanya.

 _ **Song: how would you feel (paean) –ed sheeran**_

" _jongin it's cold"_ suara sehun memecah konsentrasi jongin tepat dimana saat Dylan dan Jamie sedang melakukan _bed scene,_ akhirnya jongin mematikan tv dan bangkit dari sofa, sambil mengendong sehun seperti koala, dengan selimut yang menjuntai ke lantai dan terseret-seret langkah kaki jongin.

" _whi—"_

" _your room , jongin"_ sehun mengeratkan pelukannya menahan rasa dingin yang memecah diruangan tersebut, jongin buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya, ntah kenapa dirinya merasa urgensi sehun yang mengaku kedinginan harus segera dituntaskan. Jongin kemudian duduk di kasur dengan awkward, menunggu 'perintah' lain dari sehun yang jongin tebak-tebak sedang _cranky_. Sehun lalu melepas pelukannya dan merangkak ke kasur queen size jongin dan mengenakan selimutnya dan selimut jongin bertumpukan, jongin yang masih merasa awkward akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar, namun sehun memanggil,

"jongin.."

"tunggu, aku mau minum, nanti aku kembali" katanya dengan nada bergetar, jongin buru-buru keluar kamar dan menyambangi dapur, mengambil gelas dan mengisinya penuh, kemudian menenggak air mineral itu sampai tutas dengan terburu-buru, jantungnya terasa berguncang-guncang sedari awal sehun dipangkuannya, ntah apa pria pucat itu menyadari perubahan detak jantung jongin atau tidak, persetan dengan segalanya, sehun berperilaku seperti itu mungkin karena adanya campuran obat tidur di obat yang ia berikan tadi, dan dirinya merasa sangat aneh juga linglung karena semuanya terjadi sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba. Jongin masih merenung dan menyandar pada meja dapur, saat sehun memunculkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar jongin,

"jongin" suaranya pelan dan parau, mengisyaratkan sehun benar-benar lelah dan lemah, jongin yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung meletakkan gelas dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kamar, berbarenga dengan suara ' _thump thump thump'_ yang semakin jelas,

" _warum, sehunnie?*" (*why (in germany))_

" _let's go to sleep"_ jangan salahkan jongin yang menambahkan definisi negative pada kata-kata sehun barusan, dirinya adalah pria sehat yang otak dan alat reproduksinya masih berjalan dengan baik.

" _hu-uh, okay"_ kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan ditemani suara hening dan angin dari pendingin ruangan di kamar tersebut, jongin yang ragu akhirnya merelakan dirinya mengikuti 'skenario' dari sehun yang sedang setengah sadar dan sakit itu. Jongin berbaring disebelah sehun yang berdempetan dengan dinding, jongin menatap langit-langit kamar saat sehun kembali memanggil dengan suara parau, membuat jongin mau tidak mau menolehkan seluruh tubuhnya kearah sehun,

" _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you, It's just something that I want to do" –how would you feel_

Dan sehun yang reflek memeluk tubuh jongin, demi mengalirkan _heat_ kepada dirinya, agar ia tidak kedinginan. Jongin tersentak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba sehun yang menarik dirinya dan memeluk dengan erat,

Kemudian hening sangat panjang, hanya suara deru nafas mereka yang bersautan, jongin tahu sehun belum tidur, begitupun sehun yang menyadari jongin belum terlelap, dan dipastikan pria itu shock berat karena mala mini, persetan dengan hal tersebut, sehun juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"—hun" jongin bergumam, menggetarkan indra pendengaran sehun, pria pucat itu bergumam di dada jongin.

"sehun—" lagi, jongin memanggil dengan nada menggantung, akhirnya sehun mendangakan kepalanya, menghadap persis pada wajah jongin yang sudah lebih dulu menghadapkan wajahnya pada dirinya, diterangi lampu tidur remang berwarna kuning, sehun berani bersumpah ini diluar ekspektasi, seakan lagu ed sheeran yang berjudul _perfect_ terputar diotaknya, dirinya dipastikan sudah gila sekarang.

Tidak ada penyampaian lain, hanya tatapan yang susah diartikan dari kedua belah pihak, dan suara hembusan nafas yang sepertinya semakin dekat satu sama lain. Ntah setan apa yang merasuki keduanya, sampai mereka memberanikan diri untuk menipiskan jarak antara keduanya, menekan emosi yang mengebu dan rasa penasaran dari kedua belah pihak terhadap kecapan bibir masing-masing, hingga jawabannya berada tepat di depan mata, sehun memejamkan mata, pun jongin, melepaskan ego masing-masing demi rasa penasaran dan urgensi dari mereka.

Bibir basah jongin yang menekan lembut bibir sehun yang terasa dingin karena suhu tubuh, jongin mengerahkan tenaganya agar tidak mundur, ia hanya perlu mengikuti alur ntah sampai mana berenti, dan sehun hanya menikmati, ntah sampai mana mereka akan berhenti, keduanya seakan lupa jika mereka terbiasa mencelakakan masing-masing.

Jongin menjilat bibir sehun, dimana sehun kemudian menyesap pelan lidah jongin, jongin merasakan hangat dari ruang-ruang mulut sehun yang jongin tahu masih sakit, persetan dengan demam.

Lagi, tidak ada suara lain yang menganggu selain suara nafasmereka yang saling mengejar, kecapan lidah dan bibir yang bertemu, juga pendingin ruangan yang egois. Jongin terus mendorong masuk lidahnya, mengigiti bibir bawah sehun dan menyesapnya dengan kencang dalam tempo lembut, membuat sehun mengeluarkan suara ' _ungh'_ pelan namun membakar gairah jongin yang kemudian menyesap kencang lidah sehun, pria pucat itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada jongin, tangan jongin mulai menuruni pundak, perut, hingga bagian pusat panas sehun berkumpul, melakukan gerakan-gerakan lembut, yang memacu libido oh sehun, pria pucat itu hanya diam menikmati, sesekali member respon positif terhadap perlakuan jongin kepadanya.

Sial, jongin sebenarnya bukan pria penyabar, dirinya lebih suka bermain cepat dan _rough,_ namun dirinya merasa puas dengan setiap respon sehun yang diperlakukan selembut itu, dirinya seakan ingin melihat lebih dan lebih respon positif dari sehun.

" _ashh—k-kai"_ sehun _whimpering_ saat jongin memasukkan tangannya, kulit tangan jongin tepat menyentuh _genital_ nya yang sudah ereksi, diatas sana, jongin masih menyesap bibir sehun, kemudian mencium pipi pria pucat itu, jongin bangkit dan menrubah posisinya berada diatas sehun, pria tan itu mencium dan menyesap bibir sehun, kemudian pindah ke bahu sebelah kanan sehun, tangannya masih membantu proses pencapaian kesempurnaan ereksi sehun, sampai pria pucat itu batuk ditengah-tengah acara, dan menyadarkan jongin,

"a-astaga sehun, aku lupa, _you're sick"_ jongin member ekspresi terpaku, menghentikan segala aktifitas mereka,

"j-jongin" suara tanggung sehun membuat jongin dilemma, tapi dirinya tidak mau egois, jongin mengeluarkan tangannya,

" _go to sleep, sehunnie. You're sick"_ jongin mencium pipi pucat sehun, kemudan kembali berbaring di samping sehun. Memeluk pria pucat itu, dan mengelus-elus punggung sehun sambil membisikan maaf berkali kali.

Begitulah malam mereka yang sangat panjang, yang menguras emosi, yang bahkan mereka tidak tau dampak apa yang akan terjadi setelah kejadian malam ini.

Keduanya sama-sama _clueless_ tentang respon masing-masing di pagi hari menjelang nanti.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun lebih dulu karena bunyi alarm sehun yang sangat berisik di meja nakas samping kasurnya, ia menekan tombol off kemudian berangsur duduk di kasur, waktu menunjukan pukul 5.30 pagi, dimana ia masih memilik waktu 2,5 jam sebelum sekolah dimulai. Dirinya masih memerka-nerka tentang kejadian semalam, diaman dirinya hampir saja menggagahi sehun yang sedang sakit, memikirkannya pagi ini membuat dirinya merinding. Jongin menengok kearah sehun yang masih tertidur, semalam benar-benar malam yang panjang dan _unexpected,_ bagaimana mungkin dirinya dan sehun bisa sebegitu _fluff and lemon_ nya seperti genre fanfiction yang sering kiko baca. Dirinya menghilangkan imaji semalam yang bisa membuat hubungannya dengan sehun semakin gila.

Jongin berusaha bangun dari kasur, menetralkan rasa kantuknya, dan beranjak pergi keluar kamar untuk membuat sarapan kemudian mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Tepat setelah suara 'klak' dari pintu yang berarti jongin sudah keluar, sehun membuka matanya histeris dan menghela nafas kencang, sehun sudah bangun lebih awal, tapi dirinya memanipulasi untuk masih tidur, karena ia merasa akan sangat awkward, lebih baik 'bangun' setelah jongin berangkat ke sekolah, itu akan lebih aman, bisa gila dirinya jika bangun berbarengan dengan pria tan yang semalam…

Oh tidak, sehun ingin bereriak sekencang-kencangnya mengingat fakta semalam saat dirinya dan sehun…

Sehun menggila dalam otaknya, ia ingin menghancurkan dan meratakan seoul saat itu juga saking dirinya merasa bodoh dan tolol, bisa-bisanya dirinya sangat lemah semalam saat jongin..

"AAAAAAA" sehun berteriak sangat kencang karena imaji bekas semalam tidak kunjung lepas dari ingatannya, mengakibatkan jongin yang lari dan membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru,

"ada apa sehun?!" jongin berlari dengan spatula dan apron yang masih menempel pada tubuh tegapnya. Sementara sehun sedang tiduran dan menutup mulutnya yang 'tidak sengaja' berteriak.

Hening yang awkward.

"t-tidak, t-tadi ada k-kecoa!" sehun langsung duduk sambil menunjuk sudut-sudut kamar jongin seolah kecoa memang benar-benar eksis disana.

"dimana?" jongin berjalan mendekati daerah yang sehun tunjuk, sehun panik kemudian tercekat sendiri,

"ah! Itu sudah keluar tadi!" kata sehun menunjuk pintu, kemudian jongin mengangguk,

"nanti biar aku yang cari" kemudian melesat kembali mengingat telur yang ia tinggal di penggorengan karena teriakan sehun tadi. Setelahnya sehun ingin melompat dari lantai teratas apartemennya merutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh.

Hal-hal selanjutnya yang terjadi 'cukup' normal, jongin memanggil sehun untuk makan sementara pria tan itu mandi, kemudian berangkat sekolah langsung, tidak banyak komunikasi diantara mereka.

.

.

Jongin berangkat sekolah dengan ducatinya, selama diperjalanan, dirinya berusaha menetralkan semua perasaan yang sedari tadi tak kunjung menetral. Sesampainya disekolah, teman-temannya sedang duduk di halaman sekolah, salah satu dari mereka memanggil jongin, begitu pria tan itu Nampak eksistensinya.

"kai!" chen memanggil jongin, member instruksi untuk menyusul mereka di sudut halaman sekolah, pria itu berjalan santai,

"ada urgensi apa kau semalam, _bro?"_ salah satunya bertanya sambil member _high five,_

" _a real urgent, dude"_ jongin tersenyum miring.

"bagaimana kalau malam ini kita _party in your apartment?"_ kris member ide, yang di setujui semua rekan-rekan jongin, terkecuali jongin yang justru panik, tentu saja! Tidak ada yang tahu dirinya tinggal berdua dengan sehun, _that cold and british boy in their class._ Bisa gawat jika teman-temannya tahu, mereka bisa berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

" _WAS?*" (*what, in germany)_

"ayolah jongin memang apa yang salah?" kris menaik turunkan alisnya,

" _nein*, guys!_ Tidak hari ini ,okay" ( _*no, in germany)_

" _ah come on jongin!"_ setengah dari mereka protes karena tidak bisa bermain ke apartemen jongin,

"lain kali, _I promise"_ jongin membentuk tangan peace, dan akhirny mereka mensetujui, jongin menghela nafas dalam diam, dirinya bisa aman kali ini.

Tidak lama, mereka masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Kali itu pelajaran ms. Clara, dia mengajarkan _English literature_ dan beliau sedang mengabsen satu-satu, saat nama sehun disebutkan, tidak ada orang yang menjawab, bahkan baekhyun yang biasanya tahu terdiam karena dirinya tidak tahu kemana sepupu dinginnya itu.

"oh sehun?"

"again, oh sehun?"

" _he's sick miss"_ jongin dengan santai menjawab sambil mencoret-coret buku catatannya, semua orang tertuju pada jongin, tentu saja, tidak ada yang pernah tahu alasan sehun sakit kecuali baekhyun, kali ini disaat baekhyun tidak tahu alasannya, jongin menjawab dengan mudah. Jongin tak acuh masih mencoret-coret, sementara ms. Clara melanjutkan membacakan absen.

Setelah kelas selesai, baekhyun memanggil jongin yang ingin ke kantin,

"kim jjong" panggil baekhyun,

jongin menoleh, kemudian mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk duluan,

"ada apa?"

"sehun sakit apa? Kau apakan bodoh?" tangan baekhyun sudah bersiap memukul jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"mana aku tahu! Semalam badannya panas dan—" jongin berenti berbicara,

"—dan?" baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya,

"pokoknya dia sakit" jongin kemudian berlalu, namun baekhyun yang masih butuh penjelasan berteriak-teriak seperti kambing kesurupan memanggil-manggil jongin yang berjalan semakin cepat.

Sesampainya di kantin, dirinya masih perlu mendapat interograsi dari teman-temannya, karena dirinya tahu alasan oh sehun tidak masuk, dengan segala cara akhirnya jongin berhasil menutupi hal tersebut, dengan menyebutkan bahwa orang tua mereka berteman dekat dan sebagainya dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja sampai di lantai apartemennya, dirinya sudah cukup lelah karena tadi membombardir dirinya dengan pertanyaan _geography_ kupingnya panas dan dirinya sangat lelah. Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, dirinya masuk ke kamar mandi dengan keadaan hanya menggunakan bokser merah marun, tidak menyadari kalau sehun barusaja selesai mengenakan anduk di _bathup._

" _jongin?"_ sehun berujar dari balik tirai bathup,

" _eh are you taking a bath right now?"_ jongin memutar badannya kearah bathup, melihat sehun yang menlingkarkan handuk di pinggangnya.

" _just did"_ kemudian jeda panjang, sampai sehun turun dari bathup dan berdiri didepan cermin, dan sehun masih mematung di samping kanan cermin,

"ak—"

"jongin" dua-duanya terdiam saat akan bicara hampir bersamaan,

" _I'll go out right now"_ jongin menunjuk arah pintu keluar dari kamar mandi, kemudian berbalik badan hendak menuju ke kamarnya, saat tangannya justru di genggam kuat oleh sehun,

" _we need to finish something" as sehun said._

 **TBC**

HALOOOO! Apakah ini sudah cepat? Tadinya kalo mau menyelesaikan nanti, tapi tiba-tiba pop up idenya yang kao ketik dalam one shot sekali ketik WKWK maaf ya kalo agak fluff soalnya;_; tapi lucu kaaan sudah bisa menebak kan siapa uke dan semenya! Hehehe

See you again in next chap!

Xx, kao


End file.
